Nicholas Grey
Nicholas Grey, known usually as "Nick", is a Daybreaker and a member of the Glory Faction. He is the maternal cousin of Matthew Stark, of whom he has a close but touchy relationship with. Appearance *'Hair:' Black, around shoulder-length, and has the bottom half dyed a bold red. *'Eyes:' Range between icey blue and blue, depending on his mood *'Height:' 5'8 *'Clothing:' Usually dressed in black, but is always seen in someting casual - mostly t-shirts that have little slogans on them. His most-worn one says "Phoenix". Nick's Glory Faction tattoo is located on the lower left side of his back: The area where a newly recruited Pride Faction Nightcrawler attacked him before he joined the Daybreakers. It is black in colour, as he wanted to image to be seen clearly instead of being hard to make out with the red ink. History Personality *'Age: '''21 *'Likes: 'Sweet food, quiet rooms, his phone, stopping Nightcrawlers, China, his cousin (to a certain degree) *'Dislikes: '''The colour pink, sour food, his cousin (to a certain degree), Adranora (to a certain degree), being called "Nikki" or "Nick" by Matthew Nicholas likes to think he has a simple personality. He considers himself to be a gentleman and kind-hearted, and certainly with less attitude than his cousin. He's rather quiet, often mistaken for being shy, and tends to keep to himself quite a lot. The only friend he seems to have to himself is his phone, which he doesn't really mind - he's not really a picky person, and as long as he can play his Angry Birds, he gets along well with the touchscreen device. And when it comes to actual people... Well, it's often noted that no one wants to get on his bad side, and only Nora and Matthew have the guts to go there. As of late Nicholas has decided to give up smoking - a habit he had adopted in his late teens. His Wing Chun practice had calmed him somewhat during his withdrawel in China, but back home it seems the only thing keeping his sane are Wonka Nerds. Faction, Abilities and Skills Being a member of Glory Faction, Nicholas has certain connections to fire and light that allow him to control the elements for periods of time. Glory Faction Nicholas has been a member of Glory Faction since the early days, having joined whilst holidaying in England with his father. His abilities through joining the Faction include having a control over fire to an extent where he only recieves first degree burns when covered in it, and being able to light himself up like a lightbulb and blind those around him. (Other Daybreakers have noted that the Faction's ability to control light via their own bodies is a sight similar to an angel's glory, thus the name the Faction was given by their leader.) Wing Chun Having spent a number a years in China prior to the succession of leadership to Nora, Nicholas hid himself away in the country in order to strengthen himself, stating that "glowing in the dark and giving enemies little burns from candles" weren't enough for him to protect his "idiot cousin". He hasn't quite mastered it, barely halfway through his training, but claims to know enough to knock a Wrath Faction Nightcrawler to their knees without taking any critical damage. Trivia * Nicholas is three months older than Matthew, yet Matthew still teases him as though he were younger * The only sour food he can seem to stomach are Wonka Nerds, and is often seen munching on them to calm his cravings for smokes * Nicholas, despite being a very antisocial person, lives unexpectedly close to his cousin * He seems to be acquainted with Liza Nightingale, however keeps this to himself to stop Nora from going on rampages Category:Daybreakers Category:Male Characters Category:PNPCs Category:Glory Faction